Sonic Universe: Fight for Mobius Peace
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sonic Universe: Maria's Night Out. Everyone are celebrating fifteen years of peace. But The Dark Presence returns to take over the kingdom and free their king, but Tikal gets released as well, Eggman attacks, and a being from the future appear. Maria and her friends the Freedom Fighters on the case. Will Maria stop the disaster and meet her birth father?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Nearly Restful Evening

One night in the city of Mobotropolis, everyone are walking on the street or driving their flying vehicles around. Many are in stores, cafes, and other locations to do night activities. The city of Mobotropolis has been very quiet.

Suddenly, there is a hovercraft come flying this way with Gregory Robotnik, who is calling himself Eggman inside. On the bottom is a claw that is holding a large glowing green orb. He seems to be trying to get away with it at top speed.

Down below is Princess Maria and leader of the Freedom Fighters, along with her friends and Freedom Fighters. They are chasing after Eggman and the orb.

Maria shouts, "Drop Tikal, Eggman!"

Eggman tries to steer the hovercraft, but has to dodge the hover cars and other obstacles in his way. In the glowing orb, a figure of a female green echidna appears wearing ancient clothes is trapped inside. That green being is Tikal or what many call her Tikaos.

"Help! Help me!" Tikal cries out.

"Don't worry Tikal, we're coming," Maria calls out.

She turns to her friends and fighters, "Laura-Su, take Skye and Twinkle try to distract Eggman from the air. Melody, take my brother and sister to the wall and run on the building. The rest are with me. Remember, we can't let chaos energy get in contact with her."

"On it!" Laura-Su says.

"I'll take care of it. Ready you two," Melody says.

"Got it," Manic and Sonia reply.

Yong-Ho says, "Just lead the way, Maria."

Laura-Su, Twinkle, and Skye take to the sky. Melody take the royal twins to climb on the buildings. Maria and the others split in different directions of the street.

Eggman turns around to see three Freedom Fighters flying towards him from behind.

He growls in anger, "Those meddling flies! They've been thorns on my side since day one."

Just then, two robots appear from the hovercraft to see the Freedom Fighters. One of is orange robot with a oval shaped head, Rounder. The other one is purple, and it has a pyramid shaped head, Pointy.

"It seems that the Freedom Fighters aren't giving up that easily," Rounder says.

Then Pointy says, "They must really want Tikhaos powers."

"Please… don't call me that…" Tikal quietly says in sadness.

Eggman looks ahead, but gasps to see Melody and the twins climbing on the wall close to him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eggman says.

He then turns to a different direction. But then, Maria and the others appears. Also appear at the front and the other side of Eggman. Eggman yelps in shock to see them. Each of the Freedom Fighters try to grab Eggman, but he continues to dodge. However, he is unaware that Maria is secretly hovering over him. With a leap of faith, she manages to grab the cable that is holding Tikal.

Maria calmly kneels down and says, "Don't worry Tikal, we'll get out out of here."

Tikal smiles to see Maria coming to rescue her.

"No problem. Now let's get out of here," Maria says.

Maria uses her super strength to break the cable, and grabs hold of it. She then lets of one half, and is flying in the air, while she is slowing being dragged down to the ground. Luckily, Yong-Ho is able to fly in the air and help Maria lowing the orb container with Tikal inside.

Eggman quickly turns around, and shockley screams, "What?!"

"Game over Egghead!" Manic says.

Eggman quickly turns around to see two flying speeding orbs flying right towards them. It's enough to smack into Eggman's hovercraft and sends him flying across the sky and far from the city.

Laura-Su quickly grab the two speeding balls to reveal the twins, Sonia and Manic.

Everyone gather together to see Maria and Yong-Ho have lower the orb with Tikal to the ground.

Maria walks to Tikal to see if she's alright. Tikal appears in the glowing green orb with a smile on her face.

"Thanks you Maria," Tikal says.

"Glad we can help. Eggman should know better than to use you of all beings," Maria says.

Yong-Ho says, "We better get you back where it's safe."

"I couldn't thank you Freedom Fighters enough. Who knows what will happen if I ended up being released. It might be disastrous," Tikal says.

"It's what we do," Maria says with a calm smile on her face.

Maria and her friends begin to take Tikal back to where she and everyone in the city will be safe from the unstable power she has. Unaware of the friends, they are being watched by a different echidna wearing a black bodysuit and a hood. He is spying on the three through.

The echidna says, "I have visual contact. The princess and her Freedom Fighters have secured Tikhaos."

"It's good to hear. If she's been released it will be disaster for us all," A woman's voice speaks through the headset.

Then the spy asks, "Should we move in."

"No. Keep an eye on her until further instructions," The female says.

"Understood," The spy says.

In the castle of Mobotropolis, Sonic, Sally and the twins are releasing in the family living room. After a hard day, the royal couple can use some rest and relaxation. Sonia and Manic are watching television.

The television is explaining about the fifteenth anniversary of peace around Mobius, and the royal family that is in the throne. On the television is a black cat name Sarah who is explaining the details. That is when Maria comes walking in and into the living room.

"I'm home," Maria says.

Sally says, "Hello Maria, how was the mission?"

"Tiring. Eggman never gave us a single break. We were able to save Tikal from him for now, but we need to fix the security door he destroyed," Maria says.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. You only battled him for a year," Sonic says.

Maria sighs, "I'll bet that you had your hands full with him."

"You can say that again, but now you are up to the task," Sonic says.

Maria sits down on the couch, "You can say that again."

Manic walks up to the t.v, "That's me. I'm on the tv."

"Manic sit down," Sonia scolds.

"They're showing you and Maria too," Manic points out.

"Then let me see!" Sonic says.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Prince of the entire world, and he gets excited about being on tv."

"As if you're any different," Sally remarks.

"Okay, so you got me there," Sonic says.

He then sighs in exhaustion. Sally puts her hands on his shoulders.

"My you're tense… are you still worked up about tomorrow?" Sally asks.

"World saving I can do no sweat. Public speaking get my stomach in loops and corkscrews," Sonic says.

"Then it's a good thing we're taking the night off to relax. So Marai, do you have plans tonight?" Sally says.

"No. I think I'm going to bed early. This is the fourth time this week Eggman attacked and gave me a tensed night," Maria says.

Just then, they hear the door knocking.

Sally gets up and walks to the door, "That will be for the best. You need to get up early for tomorrow.

"Do I still have to wear a dress?" Maria asks.

"We've been over this alright, you need to dressed formal. So yes, you do need to wear a dress," Sally answers.

Manic and Sonia look to see their mom walking to the door, and know she is leaving for the night.

Sonia says, "No! Stay!"

"Moooon!" Manic whines.

Sally turns the door knob and opens the door to reveal Laura-Su.

Sally says, "Did you hear that? I guess they don't want you to babysitting after all?"

"Gosh, really? Then I guess I better go…" Laura-Su replies.

Just then, the twins rush over to Laura-Su.

Sonia holds Laura-Su's hand as she happily sings, "Laura-Su! Laura-Su! Laura-Su! Laura-Su!"

Manic pushes her inside, and says, "Nevermind! Night mom! Night dad!"

"Always works," Maria replies with a chuckle.

Sally notices Sonic feeling a bit distracted.

She asks, "What's with you? They don't mean it."

"It's not that, just… old memories popping up," Sonic answers putting a piece of armor with his cape attached to it.

Sonic help Sally put her coat on.

Sally says, "We'll be dining in Rory's and then going to see a show. Any of the castle staff will have the numbers if you need us."

"Don't worry your majesty. I'm a Guardian and a Freedom Fighter. I think I can handle the royal twins for one night," Laura-Su says.

Hours later, things haven't gone as plan. Maria and Laura-Su are chasing Sonia and Manic all over the house.

"I said bedtime!" Laura-Su scolds.

The two continue to run and hop on all the furniture around the house.

Manic tags Maria, "Tag, you're it!"

"Get back here!" Maria shouts.

"You both have to catch us like dad does," Sonia says.

"And again! And again! And again!" Manic says, hopping around.

Maria has become irritated, and shouts, "Chaos control!"

She creates bubbles trapping the twins in each one.

"Awww!" Manic whines.

Sonia pouts, "So unfair!"

"Now you're it, and it's time for you two to go to bed," Laura-Su says.

Maria and Laura-Su bring the twins to the bed. Maria uses her chaos control to place the twin over their beds.

"I want a story," Manic complains.

"I've read every book you have," Laura-Su says.

"Make one up," Manic says.

Laura-Su comes up with one, "Once upon a time, the royal twins ran the guardian and their sister ragged and then fell asleep. The End."

Then Maria puts the two on their beds.

Manic says with his arms crossed, "That's the same one you made up last time."

"You wanna hear the time that I had to fight Metal Maria, a robot that Dr. Eggman created?" Maria asks.

"I always enjoy that one," Manic says.

"Me too," Sonia agrees.

Laura walks to the door, "Well, glad to see you have things under control Maria. I got to make a call. You settle down and hear the story, and I'll tuck you in. And no pillow fights."

"Yes ma'am!" The twins says.

Maria then explains, "So Yong-Ho and I were at the beach when Serge came flying in his plane…"

Laura-Su closes the door and walks to the video phone. She presses the button and tries to call her parents.

Laura-Su says, "Hello? Mom? Dad? Can you read me?"

Just then, Knuckle's voice comes on the screen, "There's a bit a delay, but we see you."

The video screen turns on to reveal Knuckles and Julie-Su.

"Hey I won't keep you. I just want to see how is your mission going," Laura Su says.

"Could be better, honestly" Julie-Su says.

"The mission is very exhausting. Even after fifteen years of peace, there are still some difficulties along the way. Vector and the Chaotix have just finished preventing a war in the Icy Cap Zone. We'll be home in a few days," Knuckles says.

"How are the kids?" Julie-Su asks.

"The twins are adorable, fast as ever. Luckily, Maria is able to help keep them inline," Laura-Su says.

Suddenly, she hears Maria screams, "Ow!"

"And asleep if they know what's good for them," Laura-Su firmly says, turning her head around.

"Sonia started it!" Manic shouts.

Julie-Su says. "Thank aurora you were an only child. I don't know how Queen Sally can handle twins."

"King Sonic's twins no less," Knuckles remarks.

"Yeah, they're a handful, but adorable. Maria has been a real help with the twins and her chaos control keep getting stronger. Even though she doesn't back down at something so easily," Laura-Su says.

"Reminds me of Shadow back in the old days. He can be so stubborn," Knuckles says.

Laura-Su says, "I should probably go."

"Alright sweetie. If you see the Prowers tomorrow, tell them we said hi," Julie-Su says.

"I will. Night mom. Night dad. Love you." Laura-Su says.

Laura-Su hangs up the video phone and head to the twins room to see what's going on.

She opens the door, "I thought I told you two to settle…"

But ends up getting a pillow into her face.

Manic laughs, and shotus, "Jailbreak! Jailbreak!"

Laura-Su removes the pillow to see Manic and Sonia runs away in top speed.

"If they catches you, they'll put you in the roboticizer bed," Sonia says.

She and Manic runs down the hall with Maria and Laura-Su behind them.

"Oh no you don't," Maira says, holding a pillow in her hand.

Laura-Su begins to throw the pillow, "Flying pillow pummel attack.

"Eek!" Sonic screams.

"No! My one weakness!" Manic adds.

Laura-Su and Maria continue to have a game of pillow fight with the twins.

Outside of the palace and on a building, the spy echidna from before is spying on the children and the guardian.

"I have visual contact. The guardian and the princess are playing the with royal twins. No guards on the level above and below. Should Team C move in?" The spy says through a headset.

"No. Pack up and move out," A female enchina says.

In a secret location, there is a female enchina wearing a gray body suit, and a headset. She is Lien-Da, leader of the Dark Presence.

The spy says through her end, "Yes ma'am."

One of soldiers asks, "Ma'am! We're not engaging at the enemy?"

"I won't risk the children if I can help it. They're innocent of all this, especially the princess. We strive to strike down the guilty one. My niece is certainly guilty of much. Her time will come. Knuckles and Julie-Su will certainly pay when they return home," Lien-Da says.

The Dark Presence begins to grab rocket missiles or other weapons. They both them in gray metal suitcases and take their leave.

Then Lien-Da says, "And the treacherous queen and her idiot husband will most certainly pay."

"Understood. Your personal case, ma'am," The other soldiers says, presenting a case to her.

Lien-da grabs the case and take her leave her her men.

"They'll suffer for their anarchy. For dethroning King Shadow…" Lien-Da says.

She then brings a picture close to her, "And for keeping me away from what's mine."

The photo is a picture of herself and Rutan at a young age and Yong-Ho when he an infant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Celebration Blows Out

The next day, everyone in Mobotropolis are gathering at the front of the palace for the big celebration. In fact, almost all of Mobius arrive for the festivities. Among the crowd are the Prowers; Miles 'Tails' Prower, his wife Mina, and the twins Melody and Skye.

"I'm jealous, it's like they gather five of my concert audience and put them in one," Mina says.

"You're a great singer, but nothing beats royalty," Tails says.

Just then someone calls out, "Skye! Melody!"

The twins turn their heads to see Yong-Ho along with two grown echidna and a baby. Rutan, his wife, Sasha, and their baby daughter. Flow-Sea. There is also a robotic metal echidna head in a orb named, Dimitri.

"Hey Yong-Ho, here for the celebration," Melody asks.

"Yeah. I was also hoping to see Maria after the celebration," Yong-Ho says.

"Oooh!" The twins says with smile, causing Yong-Ho to blush.

Rutan says to Tails, "He's been excited to see Maria for the party since this morning."

"Yeah. I'll have to guess they'll be together very soon," Dimitri says.

Yong-Ho blushes, "Dimitri."

Then everyone start laughing.

"Alright, stop teasing the boy. We're here to have fun, right Flow-Sea," Sasha says.

The baby coos in reply.

"You're right. We're here to have fun and celebrate," Rutan says.

He sighs, and says, "If only my mother could be here. I'm sure she would love to see how much Yong-Ho grow. But you know…"

"What?" Sasha asks.

"I think my mother is out here somewhere, and is watching over us. I wonder what she will think that Yong-Ho and Maria are together," Rutan says.

"I'm sure she'll be happy that Yong-Ho has found someone special in his life. Same with us and little Flow," Sasha says.

"You're right," Rutan says with a smile.

Yong-Ho, Melody, and Skye continue to talk.

"I can't wait to see Maria tonight, we're going to have so much fun," Melody says.

"Yeah. I wonder how she's doing," Yong-Ho says.

In herbed room, Maria is all dressed up for the festivities. However,Maria is feeling uncomfortable of what she is wearing. She is wearing a red dress with black shoes. She is also wearing the bracelets Yong-Ho has given to her on their date. Her quills are tied in a down ponytail. She looks at the mirror and feels embarrassed wearing a dress.

Maria sighs, "Why do I have to wear a dress? I don't feel comfortable wearing this. It feels so different than what I'm used to."

Just then, she hears the door knocking, and says, "Come in."

The door opens and it's Sally and Sonic walk into the room. Sally is also carrying a box in her hand.

"Hey mom! Hi dad," Maria says.

"Hello sweetie, ready for the big day?" Sally asks.

"Kind of. I still feel weird about this. Wearing a gown, looking professional, and all this royal life. I feel, funny about it," Maria says.

"It's understandable. You only lived the royal life for a year. You'll get used to it," Sonic says.

"If you say so," Maria says.

She looks at the box, "What's in there?"

"It's a present. From me and Sonic," Sally answers.

"What is it?" Maria asks.

Sally opens the box to reveal a gold crown with a red gem in the middle.

"Wow!" Maria replies.

"I know, you're not into these royal stuff, but I feel this is something you would like and will let everyone know you're a princess," Sally says.

She takes the crown out of the box and places it on Maria's head.

"There. Now you look like a real princess," Sally says.

Maria smiles, "It's perfect."

She turns to Blackberry, her little Chao. Blackberry is also wearing a purple ribbon around her neck and a red skirt.

"What do you think?" Maria asks.

"Chao chao," Blackberry happily answers.

"I think you look great. Now, you're ready for the party," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Maria replies.

The three begin to leave the room with Blackberry flying beside Maria.

Sonic says, "Let's go get the twins and head to the ceremony."

The group of four leave the room so they will get to the ceremony and then to the party.

In the ground, Yong-Ho and his friends gather together to join in with the ceremony. They can't wait for the party to get started and to see Maria after the ceremony.

"You think we get to play with Maria later?" Twinkle asks.

"Mabe, but she needs to be with the family as off now," Mystic says.

Sugar happily says, "I can't wait for the party to get started."

"By the way, where's Laura-Su?" Melody asks.

"Right here," A female voice appears.

The kids and teens turn to see Laura-Su floating down to the sky.

Mina says, "There you are! We were hoping we'd see you! You look great!" She then gives Laura-Su a hug.

"Oof!" Laura-Su replies being hugged all of the sudden.

Then she says, "Mom and dad said 'Hi'"

"Too bad they had to be away fro this," Tails says.

"Duty calls and all that jazz," Laura-Su replies.

She then notices the twins, "Hey guys! How you've been?"

"Very well thank you," Melody answers.

Skye however, remains silent.

Melody says, "Sky-ye!"

Skye snaps out and starts to feel embarrassed.

Laura-Su pats him on the head, "It's okay, Melody. He's just a little nervous with everything going on today, right?"

"How about you?" Tails asks.

"Me? Nervous? Yeah. Actually, this is my first big assignment without the Chaotix in a long time," Laura-Su admits.

"Come on cuz, we've been through much worse than patrols," Yong-Ho says.

"He has a point. You and the Freedom Fighters have dealt with Eggman and his robots for a year. I think you and the Guardians will keep us safe, including the Freedom Fighters," Rutan says.

Sasha says, "I'm confident that you will all keep us safe on this special day."

Unaware to the crowd of friends, two echidnas at a food stand are setting up a secret weapon from the briefcase.

The vender brings out the communicator, "Team B here. Setting up."

At a different side two more are setting up as well. One is passing balloons while the other opens the briefcase.

The one with the case says, "Team D is set. Poor visibility."

On top of a building two more echidnas are setting their weapon on a roof of a building. One is wearing a brown coat and setting the weapon up, while the other wearing a black suit walks over with the case.

The one with the coat says, "Team A checking in. We're setting up now."

The last one is in a car, but it's caught in a traffic jam.

He informs, "Team C here. We're not gonna make it."

Lien-Da is in a secret location and is checking in with her officers.

She says," Understood, Team C. Team A,B,D, mission is still go. I repeat: Mission is still go."

In a room next to a large balcony, Sonic, Sally, Maria, and the twins, Sonia and Manic are about to go on stage.

Sally asks, "Ready?"

"Ready," Sonic answers, feeling a little nervous.

Sonia asks, "Hey Maria, are you ready."

"Yeah. I guess," Maria answers.

In the crowd, Tails puts Skye on his shoulders, and asks, "You ready kids?"

"Yeah!" Skye happily answers.

"Ready-ready-ready!" Melody happily reply.

Laura-Su is flying over the crowd on Patrol, "Okay girl, calm down. You're ready for this?"

Lien-da has a rocket missile in her hand, and talk to the rest of the Dark Presence.

"All Teams, final check," Lien-Da says, through the headset.

Each one answer, "Ready… Ready… Ready…"

At the castle, Sonic and Sally take each other hands and walk on to the balcony. Marai, Sonia and Manic walk alongside them. Everyone cheer to see the royal family appear. The royal couple waves to the people of Mobius. Sonic and Manic look to see the crowd. Maria is amazed to see so many Mobians in one place.

Laura-Su is patrol in the air, when she sees something catching her eye, "Wait a minute!"

She looks down to see two of the Dark Presence are spying on the family and with a weapon.

"So it's true… No news is good news!" Laura-Su says to herself.

Laura-Su then begins to descend to where the spies are.

Sonic begins his speech, "Um… well… thank you all for coming today. Thank you for accepting me as your king. For welcoming our great kids into the world. For welcome Queen Sally's to us… and heck, for being so accepting of us."

One of the Dark Presence aims a rocket gun at Sonic.

But Laura-Su kicks it out of the way, "I rather you didn't!"

"Oh shoot!" One of the spies panic.

Sonic continues his speech, "The past fifteen years have been great for everyone. That's in part thanks to the change in management… but it's really thanks to all of you. You've wanted peace, and you made it happen by working together."

On the roof, Laura-Su is attacking the spies. She then notices one running away.

"Get back here!" Laura-Su shouts.

Sonic continues, "You all have shown you know what it took me… what feels like two lifetimes… to figure out. That you need to cherish the people you work and live with. They're what make Mobius so awesome, and they're what make each of us special. Sure, we've all still got our differences. But we're solving them the way we always should have… peacefully."

As Sonic gives his speech, Laura-Su is fighting two of the Dark Presence. She manages to beat one, but then notices the other one is gabbing the rocket missile. So she punches him in the face, knocking him out.

"I'm not really the speech-giving type, so I'll sum it up quickly so we can party," Sonic says.

After knocking the guy out, Laura-Su grabs the rocket missile, but notice something wrong, "No rockets…?"

Sonic says, "We'll maintain the peace we have today with love, trust, and respect. And we'll maintain those with understanding, patience, and honesty."

Sonic, Sally hold the twins up, while Maria is close with her mother. He crowd cheers for the speech that is given.

On top of the building, Laura-Su comes to realize that she end up looking for the wrong people.

"They were a decoy!" Laura-Su shockley says.

Lienda who is hiding in a secret spot. She has the rocket missile over her shoulder.

She smirks, and says, "Very pretty last words!" and fires the missle.

Laura-Su quickly turns to see a rocket missile heading towards the balcony the royal family is one. In the crowd, Tails, Mina and others look up to see something fly over them.

"Miles...?" Mina asks.

"What was…?" Tails asks, looking confused.

Laura-Su flies off to see the missile is almost to the balcony.

"I'm too late!" Laura-Su panics.

Maria is the first to notice, "What the…"

Marai quickly grabs Sonic and push him away from the missle.

She cries, "Run!"

Sally grabs the twins and Sonic comes to Maria's aid.

Maria shouts, "Chaos…"

"Control?" Maria asks in shock.

Maria looks to see that the rocket has stop in its track and is inside a bubble made of energy. Sonic, Sally, and the twins look to see the rocket is stopped, and explodes inside the bubble.

Tails, Laura-Su, Twinkle and Yong-Ho fly up to see what has happen, and are surprised.

"Whao..." Laura-Su reply.

The five look up to see that someone is in the air besides their friends.

Manic asks, "Who's that daddy?"

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog. I come back to your present to save my future," The white furred hedgehog answer. He is wearing white gloves with green rings on it, and gold wristbands. He has a greenish like aura around his body.

Maria wonders who is this mysterious hedgehog, and what does he mean by saving his future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Warnings of Attacks

In the living room of the castle, Silver and Maria are waiting for Sonic and Sally to come in after getting the twins to sleep. Silver looks at a photograph of Sonic Sally, Maria, and the twins. They are very happy in the photo. However, Maria is the one who has his attention.

"That girl… she looks a lot like Shadow… but it's not. Stay focus, the oracle wants me to find the Freedom Fighter's leader of this time period and warn her," Silver says in thought.

Just then, Silver and Maria hear footsteps and look up to see Sonic and Sally walks down stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. It took us a bit to put the twins to bed," Sonic says.

"I understand, they had a rough day," Silver says, as he puts the photo back on the table.

Then asks, "Are rocket attacks against you common these days?"

"No the whole point of the celebration was to make fifteen years of peace," Sally answers.

"Mostly peaceful. When the last tyrant lost his stranglehold on the planet, it made a few regional leaders, well…" Sonic says.

Sally adds, "Over-eager. King Shadow's former secret police, Dark Presence, alos work against us here in the capital."

"But outside of today things really have been quiet. Mostly thanks to my queen," Sonic says.

"A hero back from the dead is a tough act to beat," Sally remarks.

Then the royal couple hold each other's hand.

"The queen who kept the peace under King Shadow and through a coup d'etat does just that," Sonic says.

Silver speaks, "Yeah, well, that peace of yours is at an end. Something happens in this period of time that will destroy my time… one hundred and ninety years into the future."

"During this exact time, really?" Maria asks.

"Yes. The oracle showed me that the Freedom Fighters, especially their leader is the only one who can stop it," Silver says.

Maria asks, "He told you about me?"

"I guess in a away. He told me that the leader of the Freedom Fighter is the daughter of King Shadow who he prophesied himself that you defeated the Black Arm a long time ago. I'm guessing that's you," Silver says.

"That's me," Maria answers.

"Still, are you sure?" Sally asks.

"R-reasonably. Look, if you're doubting me because I attacked Sonic before…" Silver says.

"You what?! When?!" Sally asks in shock.

"It was two hundred years ago!" Silver clarifies.

But remembers, "For you, I mean, but two hundred for me and…"

"Guys? Guys?" Sonic speaks.

Then says, "From one time-hopper to another, trust me when I say that trying to make past and present sync perfectly is sometimes more trouble than it's worth."

"Since when have you time traveled? How?" Silver asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it. You?" Silver answers.

"Er… trade secret," Silver replies.

"Well then," Sonic says.

Silver is a bit disappointed that the time traveling of Sonic has to be secret, but understands.

Silver continues, "A-anyways… I'm willing to be that the disaster in your time is linked to the group that attacked you this morning."

"The Dark Presence. They're hold-over from an old paramilitary group called the Dark Legion. They have two divisions: the Dark Eyes, in charge of espionage, and the Dark Hands, who do all the field operations. They've never done anything to endanger the world outside of destabilizing the government," Sally says.

"You're forgetting Lien-Da," Sonic adds.

"Who?" Silver asks.

"The leader of the Dark Presence and King Shadow's right-hand woman. When I took over, she disappeared… and left her family behind," Sonic answers.

In the living room of his home, Yong-Ho is with his brother and his family along with his great great grandfather, Dimitri, and his cousin Laura-Su. Laura-Su decides to drop by for a visit and to have dinner with the family. Once they are finish, Sasha take baby Flow-Sea to bed. Yong-Ho follows her upstairs. However, he remains close to the stairs that is covered by the wall so he can hear the conversation of his family.

"So Laura-Su, want is it you needed to talk about?" Rutan asks.

"It's about what happened today. I remember you telling me this, but I still like to ask. Have you heard anything from Lien-Da or received anything from her?" Laura-Su asks.

"No. I haven't thought… sometimes I wish she did. A lot has happen when she was gone, especially with Yong-Ho," Rutan says.

"Yeah. I sometimes imagine what will happen if she finds out her youngest son is dating a princess," Laura-Su says.

"King Shadow's princess no less. Though, I don't think asking about Lien-Da is the only reason you came," Dimitri says.

Laura-Su becomes confused.

"Whether it was Lien-Da or Rutan, you came with something to prove. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree in your case," Dimitir says.

Laura-Su sighs in sadness, "You got that right Great Uncle. I just feel like such a failure. It's been a long time since I was on duty without the Chaotix or my folks to back me up, and I completely botched it."

"You're up against one of the hardiest terrorist groups Mobius has ever seen, my dear. And you were the one to defeat King Shadow," Dimitri says.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better how…?" Laura-Su asks.

"Because it illustrates how the odds are stacked against you, and how you have the power to face those odds. And when you are overwhelmed, that's when you call your friends," Dimitri says.

Laura-Su smiles, "Thanks. Yong-Ho, I know you're still here."

Yong-Ho walks down the stairs, "How you know it was me?"

"Let's just say when it comes to spying, the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree," Laura-Su answers.

"Thanks a lot cuz," Rutan bluntly replies.

Then Laura-Su says, "I'll head back to the castle and talk to King Sonic about this morning."

"Can I um, come too? I want to be sure Maria's okay," Yong-Ho asks.

"Sure," Laura-Su answers.

"Just don't be out too late," Dimitri says.

"I won't," Yong-Ho replies.

Laura-Su and Yong-Ho leave the house together to head back to the castle. Once the two are gone, Rutan and Dimitir giggle a little.

"Ever since he started going out with Princess Maria, we hardly see him," Rutan says.

"That's what love can do," Dimitri says.

Back in the castle, Sonic, Sally, and Maria are still having a conversation with Silver about the disaster he is speaking of.

"Still, what does the disaster of this time had to do with me? Why did you say my Freedom Fighters, especially me are the only ones to defeat them?" Maria asks.

"The oracle didn't gave me much details. All I know is that he highly recommends you and the Freedom Fighters," Silver answers.

"It's a good thing she created the new Freedom Fighters, the one Sally and I had disbanded years ago," Sonic says.

"There was world-wide peace under King Shadow, despite his oppression, and I convince the to stand down to preserve that peace when I began installing my own policies," Sally says.

"You did?" Maria asks.

"You didn't know?" Silver asks.

"No. After defeating King Shadow Maria was born, but because the oracle's prophecy… I had to give my daughter up and she was taken far from the city. No one knew not even Maria knew about her being mine and King Shadow's daughter until last year," Sally says.

"I see. I'm sorry that you had to be separated from your family," Silver replies.

"It's alright. I understand that my mother knew that it had to be done. She was also worried what will happen if the Dark Presence knew I was King Shadow's daughter. She did all this not just for the prophecy to come true, but to also be protected from danger. I never knew any of this until I had to defeat the Black Arms who were also part of my family in a way," Maria says.

"Yeah. Sonic told me one time that your father shared their blood, meaning you also shared it as well," Silver says.

"Still isn't there, anyone we can call?" Silver asks.

"I suppose we could try calling the Chaotix back from around the world, but without a clear threat…" Sally says.

Then Sonic says, "Well, Marai and I decided to have an important Freedom Fighters meeting tomorrow. I'm sure we can count on the Prowers and Maria's friends."

In one of the hotel rooms, Tails and his family are relaxing for the day. After what has happen and needing to go to a meeting the next day, they need some rest.

"Mom, do you think Maria will be alright?" Melody asks.

"I'm sure she's fine. If it hadn't been for Silver, none of them would," Tails says.

"How do you know him?" Skye asks.

"Sonic and I knew him a long time ago. He actually lived in the future. Now that he's back a disaster must be coming in this time what will affect his," Tails says.

"That doesn't sound good," Skye says, holding one of his tails.

"That's right bro. That's why we're meeting Sonic and Maria for an important meeting," Melody says.

"Right," Skye says.

Just then, they hear the door knocking.

Mina says, "Looks like dinner's here."

"I'll get it," Tails says.

Tails gets off the bed and walks to the door.

Tails opens the door as he says, "That has to be the fastest room service we've ever…"

But before Tails can finish, a masked figure sprays a strange gass at Tails and falls to the ground.

"Daddy?" Tails asks looking confused.

Mina quickly turns around, and panics, "Miles!"

Mina quickly grabs the kids and uses her super speed to zooms out of the room, out of the hotel, and to the park close by. She puts the kids on the ground.

"I need you kids to head back to the castle! You need to let Maria and King Sonic knows what's going on! Mommy's going to help daddy!" Mina says.

Then zooms back to help her husband.

Melody screams, "Wait! We can help!"

"Mom?" Skye says looking confused.

Melody turns to Skye, "Come on Skye, we'll need Maria's help on this."

Melody and Skye hurry down the street to reach the castle.

Mina hurries back to the room to see more of the masked figures and they're tying Tails up.

Mina demands, "And now, here's a number I like to call 'Let my husband go and I'll go easy on you!'"

Mina begins to use her speed to get to the room and kicks one in the face, but one grabs Mina by her arms.

Mina screams, "Get off!"

But another one sprays her with the same gas as her husband.

Mina begins to get drowsy, "I… won't… let… you…"

But Mina has falls unconscious and the masked man drops her to the floor. Once both of the Prowers are out, the team decide to inform the leader.

One says through the headset, "Team E checking in. Adult guests are asleep for the night. The kids are having a night on the town."

"Forget about them. Secure the room. We're about to tour the castle," Lien-Da says through the headset.

At the front of the castle, Laura-Su and Yong-Ho are walking to the castle to see the Royal Family. Although, Yong-Ho is more interested checking on Maria after this morning.

Yong-Ho asks, "How are you feeling, Laura?"

"I'm fine, feeling a little better. I guess I just need to blow off a little steam," Laura-Su says.

"I'm sure things will come through to the end. We just need to stay calm and come up with the plan. If my mother is here, then the Dark Presence are already somewhere around town," Yong-Ho says.

"You're right," Laura-Su says.

Suddenly, the two notice a few shadowy figures are running towards the castle.

"Is that…" Yong-Ho speaks.

"The Dark Presence?" Laura-Su questions.

She smirks, "And they're just the thing I need to blow off some steam."

"Wait, we should be careful. We don't want them to spot us," Yong-Ho says.

"You're right. Last time, they nearly shot a rocket at King Sonic's head," Laura-Su says.

"So what do we do?" Yong-Ho asks.

Laura-Su quickly comes up with one, "I think Uncle Espio's training will come in handy for this one."

Yong-Ho smirks and nods his head.

Back in a secret lab far from the city, Dr. Eggman is working on a special device. He is tying on his control panel to finish the final touches on the machines. He make sure the machines he has are functional for this evil plan.

Eggman laughs, "Ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Now that I finally finish my machine, I need to load it onto the ship and bring it to Mobotropolis. Badniks, get my chaos energy transfer device on to the battleship, and set course for Mobotropolis!" Eggman says.

The robots grab the machine and carry it to the battleship.

"Soon, I will have all of Mobius to its knees, and Princess Maria is going to give it to me! Ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman says, laughing maniacally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attack from All Sides

Back in the castle living room, Maria and her parents are still talking to Silver about the disaster that will happen at this time period and how it will affect the future.

"I dunno… I was expecting something different from this time period..." Silver says.

Sonic interrupts, "Hey, we can make it work no matter what."

"Perhaps if you can give us a little more detail beyond 'The world is going to end...'"

"Yeah. We could use a little more details on it," Maria says.

Just then an echidna maid comes in with her arms covered by a white fabric, "I do beg your pardon. If you will be staying up, may I bring you some refreshments?"

"Thank you, but nothing for me," Sally answers.

"No thank you," Maria answers.

"Ditto. At this age, I just can't do the chilli dogs at all hours anymore," Sonic says.

The maid then turns to Silver, and asks, "And you, sir?"

"I, um, no thank you," Silver shyly answers.

"Aren't you that brave and mysterious stranger? The one who save our king with his amazing powers?" The maid asks.

"Aw, well, I don't know about 'amazing' or 'brave.' I mean, I did sure, but…" Silver shyly says.

But before he can answer, the made removes the cover to reveals a gas gun and hits Silver with it.

With a smirk, she says, "Well, we can't have a repeat of that, hero."

The gas causes Silver to past out in second. Acting quickly, Maria grabs the maid and presses her front body to the wall while her as her arm with the gun twist to the back.

Sonic also confronts her, "Ten years is a long time to be a sleeper agent."

"Don't worry sire, the kids are safe in their bed. Of course, we definitely don't want to cause harm to our king's princess," the doubleagent says.

Maria grabs the gun and uses it to knock the maid out with the gas. Sally kneels down to Silver to see if he's alright.

"He's alright. He's asleep," Sally says.

"Lien-Da probably want to see to us personally," Sonic says.

Maria puts the maid down in a lay down possession, "And it seem that Lien-Da isn't going to let me get involved.

"Right. Here's the plan… Sally, you take sleeping beauty here and the kids and you lock yourselves in the panic room. I'll hold off the Dark Presence," Sonic says.

"Wait! You don't mean me too. I'm not going to sit around and let these guys attack us. I'm a Freedom Fighter for crying out loud .I even faced their leader by myself!" Maria says.

"I agree. I served next to King Shadow for years. I've never taken to being a damsel in distress," Sally says.

"They shot a rocket at my head. They're gunning for me first. You can get the kids to safety," Sonic says.

"And then sit around while you risk life and limb and play action hero again," Sally sternly says.

"Yes! This kingdom and our kids are more important than me by a long shot!" Sonic shouts.

Sally shouts, "Fine then!"

"Fine," Sonic says.

"And Maria's going with you!" Sally says.

"Sounds good!" Sonic says.

"Be careful!" Sally says.

"I will!" Sonic says.

Sally shouts, "Good!"

Good!" Sonic shouts.

Then the two kiss passionately, and part their lips. Sonic and Maria head down the halls while Sally picks up Silver and head to the twin's room.

Sonic says in thought with a grin, "Sonic the hedgehog… winning arguments for married men the world over!"

Sonic and Maira use their speed to get down the hall faster. But then, they slide to a halt to see Laura-Su and Yong-Ho with a pile of unconscious Dark Presence soldiers.

"Aww… Laura-Su! Don't tell me you and Yong-Ho got them all already!" Sonic says in disappointment.

"You need to be quicker your majesty," Laura-Su comments.

Sonic then notices one of the soldiers getting up, so he sonic spins him at the head.

Sonic smirks, "Still got it."

"That you do. You're going to have to teach me that move," Laura-Su says.

"Sure. It's all in the legs, and…" Sonic begins to explain.

"Yong-Ho, what are you doing here?" Maira asks.

"Well, I wanted to check up on you about what happened this morning, but we noticed the Dark Presence and decide to intervene," Yong-Ho says.

"Glad that you're here. We need to find the others before…" Maira says, but then hears a beeping sound.

The four look up to see the security system are moving directly towards them.

"Uh on," The two teens reply.

Laura-Su panics, "The security system has been turned against us!"

Yong-Ho screams, "Run!"

The security system begins to fire lasers from the camera. The two hedgehogs and two echidna make a run for it.

"Lien-Da must have had some kind of back-door into the security access codes!" Laura-Su says.

Then Sonic says, "And I told Knuckles he was being paranoid when he wanted to replace the entire security system."

"She's probably initiated a full lock-down. What do we do?" Yong-Ho asks.

"We need to get out of here and find the others. Then we can think of a plan," Maira says.

"What about the queen and…?" Laura-Su is about to ask.

But Sonic says, "Sally has everything under control. They'll be safe. Now… Let's do it to it!"

Sonic and Maria burst out the window in a ball while Laura-Su and Yong-Ho fly in the air. Yong Ho catches Mara's hand while Laura-Su grabs Sonic's.

As they fly away, Laura-Su ask, "Did you seriously use that line back in the day?"

"It's a classic! Or would you prefer 'Hasta la vista mistah?'" Sonic says.

Laura-Su, Yong-Ho, and Maria begin laughing.

"Only you could make me laugh in a situation like…" Laura-Su says with a smile.

But frowns as she looks down, "... Oh no."

"What's up? Do you see a problem?" Sonic asks.

"Signs of one," Laura-Su answers.

Laura-Su and Yong-Ho float down and place the two hedgehogs on the ground. Maria and Yong-Ho look to see two of their friends running this way. What's more, Chomper, Mystic, Twinkle, and Sugar are with them.

"Isn't that Melody and Skye?" Yong-Ho asks.

"Yeah, but… something's wrong," Maira says.

Melody and Skye continue to run this way.

Melody cries, "Maria! King Sonic! Help!"

Maria runs to the twins and asks, "Skye! Melody! Are you alright? Something wrong?"

"Yes, we're alright, but you've got to help! A bunch of guys in black attacked our parents!" Melody explains.

Laura-Su becomes shocked, "They already got to the Prowers?!"

"Mom wanted us to find you quickly. We tried to help, but all the E.S.T. are busy with all the people partying. We round up the others to get them to the castle, and-and-and…" Melody panics

Sonic calms them down, "Shh, you did fine."

"No, we didn't! Mom dropped us off and couldn't get much help. We could have them them! The others told us that some of the black suited also invaded the hotel and captured their families!" Melody cries.

Skye, Twinkle, and Sugar even begin to try.

Laura-Su panics, "King Shadow was just one guy! How are we supposed to take back the entire castle with the Dark Presence locked in? Maybe if we'd had the Prowers with us. But now…"

"Everyone calm down!" Maria shouts.

That cause everyone to stare at her. Maria blushes a little.

Calming herself down, Maria says, "Look, I know things look bad right now, but we're not going to stop the Dark Presence with us panicking and crying."

"Sonic tells the little ones, "I know how these bad guys work. Your families are asleep and probably tied up, but fine. Until we rescue them, we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you two. Okay?

"A-alright," Melody answers.

"… okay," Skye replies.

"And Laura-Su will help out too because she's a guardian and is going to pull herself together, right?" Sonic adds.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that, sir," Laura-Su says.

Sonic reassures, "Don't worry. Half of Mobius is in the city right now for the party. There's bound to be somebody here we can recruit."

"Right," Laura-Su replies.

"That's right. First, we need to find a safe place to discuss our rescue plan," Maira says.

Chomper has an idea, "How about my house? It's big enough for all of us to hide out."

"And we actually have a few friends in town who just love to help us our," Yong-Ho says.

"Yeah. We can call them and ask to come here," Twinkle says.

"That's a great idea, and I'm sure Argyle will help us too," Laura-Su says.

"Sounds good," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear something goes, "Chao! Chao!"

Everyone quickly turn their heads to see Blackberry the Chao flying their way.

"Blackberry!" Maria calls out.

Blackberry quickly flies to Maria. When she reaches them, the little choa gives Maria a note.

Maria reads the note and gasps in shock, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"It's from Grace," Maria says.

"You mean one of the maids?" Twinkle asks.

"Yes. She manage to overhear the Dark Presence. Eggman snuck into the catacombs to Tikal's chamber and abduct her, again," Maria shockley says.

Everyone gasps in shock.

Maria says, "I got to go back to the castle. I need to save Tikal."

"How?" Mystic asks.

Maria sighs, "I'm afraid I need to get the chaos emeralds. It's a good thing we manage to find all of them in the city."

Yong-Ho comes up to her, "Alright, but be careful. The Dark Presence have surrounded the castle.

"I'll be careful. I just need to sneak into the catacombs to grab them while they're not looking," Maria says.

"Be careful, and hurry back. The rest of us are going to Chompers house," Sonic says.

Maria nods her head. Then then uses her super speed to get back to the castle with Blackberry following her. Sonic and the others make their way to Chomper's house to talk about their plan of action.

At the castle, the Dark Presence is guarding the front gate, the front door, and on the walls. They are making sure that not even a chao can get through. What they're not aware, Maria is secretly running past the guard and to the back door with Blackberry on her shoulder. She opens it and runs inside. The Dark Presence are continuing to patrol the halls of the castle with the security cameras. Maria uses her super speed and knowledge of the castle to get past them without being spotted.

Maria looks down the hall to see the entrance to the catacombs. Luckily, no one is around. Maria uses her speed to hurry through the passage. Down the halls, and get down stairs to the catacombs. She stops, and hides behind a few machineries.

She looks past the machines and gapss to see a female echidna sitting on a chair behind a statue of King Acorn. Seeing the image, Maria knows who she is. It's Lien-da Leader of the Dark Presence and the mother of one of her friends

"It's Yong-Ho's mother!" Maria says in thought.

Just then, two echidna wearing dark body suits walks to her.

One says, "All Teams have check in ma'am.

"Then report my Dark Eyes," Lien-Da says.

The Dark Eyes report, "Miles and Mina Prower have been secured in their hotel room. All castle staff have been confined to their rooms. The security system is now at your command. The Team Monitoring it says they saw most of the royal family heading to an unknown section of the castle."

"The panic room, I'm sure. They're locking themselves away for us, which is fine by me," Lien-Da says.

The agent says, "The King and Guardian are still at large, and the princess is not with them."

"It doesn't matter at this point. Bring the Chaos Syphon and follow me. And make sure the security keep an eye out for the princess," Lien-Da says, walking down the hall.

"Chaos Syphon? What are they up to?" Maria asks herself.

Blackberry looks confused. Maria continues to secretly follow them. She sees that the Syphon is carried by a cart and there's a narrow space. She decides to use it to her advantage.

Lien-Da says, "By the time they stage a counter-offensive, our mission will be complete. A fitting end to this pitiful regme."

Lien-Da and the two guard stop in front of the elevator and waits for it to come up. Maria secretly sneaks to them, and crawls to the narrow part of the cart. The elevator opens, and they walk inside without noticing Maria.

Lien-Da says, I don't care what 'stability' she brough, I never liked the queen. Things got done under king Shadow. He appreciate what we did."

The elevator goes down, and opens. Then Lien-Da and the two guard take the syphon to their destination.

"The rest of the world think things are better now, but they don't see the chaos on the horizon. We need strong decisive leadership. Spare the rod and you spoil the world. It's taken fifteen years of R&D… but it'll be worth it. A world saved and my family returned to me," Lien-Da says.

Lien-Da puts her hand on a scanner and the door opens. Then they take the machine inside. The machine is puts to a stop and Lien-Da and two soldiers leave to head front of it. While distracted, Maria secretly sneak out and hide behind one of the boxes and machines close by. She looks to see a machine like chamber.

Lien-Da look at it, and says, "Who was it that shaped the chaos fire that hold you? Knuckles? Miles? That horrible Kintobor woman?"

Maria is growing more confused by the second, "What is Lien-Da and the Dark Presence up to? What's more, what's inside that chamber? I need to get the chaos emeralds which is close to where Tikal is being held, but I need to see what they're up to."

She decides to stay put and listen to what they say.

The Dark Presence soldier is montering the syphon that is flowing into the chamber, "We're all set. Inverse energy flow is steady."

Another at the computer says, "Vitals are stable… spatial matrix is deteriorating… he's coming out of it."

"He?" Maria asks looking confused.

"Chao?" Blackberry asks with the same expression.

Just then, the chamber begins to open up. The Dark Presence begins to bow to the ground.

Lien-Da says, "At long last."

Lien-Da bows as well as the chamber follows open. Maria takes a peek to see who is in there. When the chamber is fully open, Maria gasps in shock to see who it is.

A voice comes up, "Lien-Da…?"

"My sincere apologies for taking so long your majesty. Let the reign of King Shadow begin a new," Lien-Da says.

Maria has never been shocked in her whole life. This is what Lien-Da is up to this whole time. She has freed King Shadow, her father from being trapped in time of chaos control.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return of the Dark King

Meanwhile, Queen Sally is taking Silver and the twins to the panic room so they can be protected from harm. Now that the Dark Presence has taken over the castle, they have no choice but to hide out until Sonic and the others can the situation resolved. Sally is leading the twins and the sleeping silver down a secret hall. Manic yawns as he walks around the secret hall under the castle

"Keep it up kids, we need to get to the special hidey-room," Sally says, caring the sleeping Silver.

"Mommy! mommy! Is this a game? It's awfully late to be playing games, you know," Sonia asks.

"I know, sweetheart. This isn't a game," Sally says.

"Why are you carrying the sleeping guy?" Sonia asks.

"Mr. Silver was knocked out by the enemy, dear. He's the one who stopped that rocket this morning, remember?" Sally answers.

"Oh yeah! That was very nice of him," Sonia says.

But hearing the word enemy makes her realize, "Wait a minute… enemy? In the castle?"

"Well, we'll just have to tell them to leave!" Sonia says, and begins to march back.

But Sally grabs her hand, "Noo dear. The castle has been locked down. We need to get where it's safe."

Manic yawns, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Once we're in the panic room, dear," Sally says with irritation.

"Panic room?" Sonia asks.

"Hidey-room, I mean," Sally corrects herself.

Sonia worriedly asks, "W-where's daddy?"

"And where's Maria?" Manic asks.

"I'm sure they're safe. While we hide away… They've gone to get help," Sally says.

At one of the homes of Mobotropolis, Chomper opens the door and lets everyone in.

"Argyle, we're home!" Chomper calls out.

Laura-Su says, "Sorry we had to call you this late."

"Don't sweat it, Lura. Desperate times, desperate measures and all that jazz," Argyle says.

Chomper looks a lot like Argyle, but he wearing glasses and has headphones on.

Argyle bows to Sonic, "Your majesty!"

"Relax. We got too much going on tonight to stand on formality," Sonic says.

Melody happily says, "Hi Argyle, how are things going?"

"Fine kids. How are you and your parents," Argyle says.

Sonic speaks, "Yeah, about them. Taile… er… Miles and Mina have been caught by the Dark Presence.

"Our parents and the rest of the Chaotix are busy outside of the city," Laura-Su says.

"What's more, many of our parents have been captured by the Dark Presence," Twinkle says.

"Right. They're too far away to call at this point," Argyles says.

"Castle Mobius is in full lock-down. I'm sure the rest of the royal family is safe, but we're still up against alot. What's more, Maria went back to the castle to see get the chaos emeralds and what happened to Tikal," sonic says.

"So we're gathering more friends to be part of the Freedom Fighters," Melody says.

"We already call a few of our friends to come by," Mystic says.

Argyle says, "When Laura called ahead looking for a safe-house, I figured you might need some more help. So I called a couple of friends who were here in town for your big speech."

"You guys can make your dramatic entrance now," Argyle says.

A few figures come into the living room.

Sonic become surprised, "No way!"

Meanwhile, Maria continues to spy on the event behind the boxes and is in shock. She is seeing her birth father right before her eyes. What's more, how much she resembles him.

Maria shakes her head and says in thought, "I'm sorry, I want to meet you so bad, but Tikal and my friends need me."

She secretly uses chaos control to teleport herself and Blackberry to a pillar that is close to where Tikal is being hold. She notices the door is to Tikal's chamber is open. Maria decides to get the emeralds and then investigate. She secretly moves the brick with a diamond drawing on it while still in hiding. She manages to remove them to see all seven chaos emeralds.

"I'm in luck, Eggman hasn't found them," Maira says herself.

While Maria is getting the emeralds, Lien-Da and the Dark Presence are doing a final check up on King Shadow.

"Welcome back to us, your majesty," Lien-Da says.

"What has happened? The last time I remember was fighting the Guardian's daughter in my throne room," Shadow asks.

"She used chaos control to freeze you in time. You've been sealed in your own catacombs, your state of suspended animation maintained by this device," Lien-Da says.

One of the soldiers looks at the paper and gives the results a thumbs up, "He checks out. All vitals are stable.

"After fifteen years? You are the Ultimate Life-Form sire," Lien-Da says.

This shocked Shadow, "Fifteen years?!"

"Yes sire. The queen remarried and had a daughter and twins. And well… that part is hard to explains a lot has… changed since you were gone," Lien-Da says, but begins to sound unsure.

"Like what?" Shadow asks.

Lien-Da isn't saying a single word. She has to admit, she is actually having a hard time thinking of what to say about the detail.

"Well?" Shadow says, sounding stern.

Lien-Da finally says, "Forgive me, I was having… trouble explaining the changes that has happen. I'll give you one direct information… you have a daughter."

"What?" Shadow quietly asks in shock.

Maria manages to gather all the chaos emeralds from the secret compartment and puts the brick back in. She and Blackberry hurries to the chamber Tikal is in. Because it's been forced open, it's easy for her to get in. Maria is shocked to see Tikal's orb chamber is gone, and a giant wall on the floor has taken its place.

Maria groans, "Seriously! Is there anyway of keeping things safe without Eggman using his machines?!"

She looks down the hole. She then observe the round radius to see a strange pattern on it.

"It's Eggman alright. He used one of his drilling Badniks to get in here and took Tikal," Maria says.

She looks around, and asks herself, "But where is she now?"

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others are surprised to see their guests. There are two cyborg beings. One of them is a rabbit, the other is a coyote they both also dressed differently. The bunny is name Belle while the coyote is name Jacque.

"I didn't know you guys were on the island!" Sonic surprisingly says.

"It's great to see you! How are Bunnie and 'Twan?" Sonic asks in excitement.

Belle hugs Sonic, "They're doing just fine, thanks."

"Enchante mademoiselle. I do not believe I've had the pleasure," Jacque says to Laura-Su, and gives her a hiss on the head.

That makes Argyle a little jealous.

"I, er… no," Laura-Su nervously says.

Sonic wraps his arm around Jacque, and says, "Easy there, son. You should've come by the castle.

"We were planning to tomorrow, but then Argyle gave us the rallying call," Belle says, getting close to Argyle, and making Laura-Su a little jealous.

"I well, a-heh…" Argyle replies, sheepishly.

Belle and Jacque bow to Sonic.

"Of course, we are here to serve your majesty," Jacque says.

"And we're glad to have you so our Freedom Fighters are growing," Sonic says.

Just then, they hear the door ringing. Twinkle flies over and opens the door. They see three birds. One is a purple hawk. He has goggles and a red scarf around his neck. The next is a green swallow. She has goggles too, and has a yellow bandanna on her hair. The last one is a black bird with white feathers on his chest, and goggles.

"Flash! Tsunami!" You're here. And you brought Hurricane too!" Yong-Ho says.

The green swallow, Flash, "Of course we are. When there's trouble, we'll come over to help."

"And we're here to make sure trouble is flashed out the door," the purple hawk, Tsunami says.

"And we'll knock those Dark Presence out of this castle," Hurricane says.

Argyle says, "Don't count me out! I can do more than provide a staging ground. I can pirate the Dark Presence signal and keep you all updated."

"And I'll help my brother out as well," Chomper says.

Sonic says, "Alright then! FREEDOM FIGHTERS! Let's do it to it!"

Laura-Su whispers to Argyle, "I told you he says it."

"I know! I'm geeking out!" Argyle squeals.

Back in the catacombs, Shadow is shocked to hear what one of the changes that has happened over the years.

"I… I have a daughter?" Shadow asks.

"Yes," Lien-Da answers.

One of the soldiers gives her a file with a few papers inside.

Lien-Da says as she shows the photo to Shadow, "A year after your um, departure to say, Queen Sally had given birth to a baby girl. She has your appearance and the queen's eyes. And yet, she also show resemblance to… you know, and decided to give her that name."

Shadow become interested and shocked at the same time. Lien-Da can see the shocked expression on Shadow's face. Shadow looks at the photo Lien-Da has give to, and is surprised to see his appearance. She looks like Shadow, but has Sally's eyes, and also has a resemblance to a dear friend of his.

"I know, you're surprised. The Dark Presence and I felt the same way. To be honest, none of us even knew her until last year," Lien-Da says.

"What do you mean? Shadow asks.

"Well, no one, not even the citizens of Mobotropolis even knew Maria until last year. Sometime after she was born, the oracle prophesied that on her thirteenth birthday she would defeat Eclipse and the Black Arms as well as create the new generation of Freedom Fighters. All of this happened last year, She managed to create the Freedom Fighters and defeat the Black Arms once and for all. Now everyone knew about her. But in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled, Sally had to send her way to be protected. Your old college Rouge raised her for thirteen years," Lien-Da says.

Shadow smirks, "This is a lot to take in. Who ever thought that Eclipse would be defeated by the child I never knew. "

"Yes. After a year of studying, Rouge had trained her for that day. She even inherit your ability to use chaos control, and use the chaos emeralds. But on the matter of business… " Lien-Da says.

Lien-Da stops talking to see Shadow walking away.

"Uh sire?" Lien-Da asks.

"Follow. Keep talking," Shadow says.

Lien-Da and two of the Dark Presence follow Shadow down the hall.

Lien-Da says, "Most if the world has gone along with their new rule. We tried to destabilize thing, but the Chaotixs and popular opinions have kept us at bay. We've been working diligently for this day. The castle have been secure and you've been freed. The world is poised for you to return and set it back on track…"

Suddenly Shadow places his arm in front of her.

"Something wrong sire?" Lien-Da asks.

"Tikaos' chamber. It's been open," Shadow answers.

Lien-Da and the soldiers look to see the doors are open.

Lien-Da steps forward, "I'll take a look.

Lien-Da walks forward and has her back press against the wall next to the opening. She secretly peaks inside and becomes.

"Tikaos! She's gone?!" Lien-Da says.

"Gone?" Shadow asks.

"The chamber holding her is gone and… I think someone's in there," Lien-Da says.

In the chamber of Tikal or Tikaos, Maria is looking for more clues that will help her figure out where Eggman has taken her.

"Well, Blackberry, it seems that the only thing that we manage to find is that Eggman must have taken Tikal underground," Maira says.

"Chao! Chao!" Blackberry replies.

Maria and Blackberry looks down at the hole to see how deep it is. It's so deep, it's hard to see the bottom of it.

Blackberry weary says, "Chao chao!"

"I know it's a bit scary, but maybe we can figure out where Eggman has gone by going down there. We'll have to meet Sonic and the others after figuring out where Tikal is," Maria says.

"Don't bet on it kid," A voice speaks up.

Maira and Blackberry quickly turn their heads to see Shadow, Lien-Da, and a few Dark Presence soldiers.

Blackberry gulps in reply.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Maria sheepishly asks.

"Oh yeah, you're in trouble alright… Princess Maria. We don't want to bringhard to you so I advise you stay where you are," Lien-Da says.

Maria speaks up, "Hold on, Tikal was taken by Eggman and I'm only here because to get the chaos emeralds out and stop whatever Eggman is doing."

"Eggman?" Lien-Da asks.

"Yes. Eggman has taken advantage what you were doing and took Tikal from underground. I need to hurry and save her before Eggman does something to her," Maria says.

She then turns to Shadow, "I know I have a lot of explaining, but there's not much time. Tikal needs help and needs to feed on a little chaos energy to survive. I know you had a history here, but you know Tikal needs help. She would help you if it's the other way around. You have to help her please…"

Shadow continues to stare at Maria. Suddenly, the image of a human blonde haired blue eyed girl appears over her.

The girls says with a smile, "Please Shadow."

Shadow eyes widen in surprise. He doesn't say a word. He walks forward to Maria until he is close reach. The two hedgehogs are now looking at each other face to face. He then places his hand on Maira's face so he can have a better look at her.

In his thought Shadow says, "That's… but, my daughter… she somehow reminds me of… my lost Maria."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Real Fight Begins

Outside of the palace at night, the Dark Presences spies, the Dark Eyes are scouting on the castle walls at any signs of intruders at the front gate. They are looking through binoculars for any intruders.

Until one of them notices something, "Hey, do you see that?"

"I… think so? It's moving really f…" The other person says, but interrupted to hear a strange sound.

He looks at the castle wall to see something is cutting through it. Suddenly, something burst out of the wall at top speed. It's Sonic using his super speed with Belle, Jacque, and Mystic.

"I never get tired of the direct approach!" Sonic says.

While Sonic and the cyborg twins are making the direct approach Laura-Su, Melody, Yong-Ho, Sky, Twinkle, and the Three Rogues are going to sneak in.

Through the headset, Argyle says, "Wow, they really got their attention. Your team is clear.

"Thanks, Argyle. Keep me updated," Laura-Su says to the headset.

Then says to the team, "Let's move out."

The group fly up through the window in the castle. When they reach inside, Skye is feeling a little dizzy.

"Would you stop show-boating?!" Tsunami scolds.

"He's still learning to fly? He can't do it like my dad does," Melody says.

"Yeah. He's trying his best to fly," Yong-Ho says.

"It would've been nice to know that before going in, "Hurricane says.

"Let's keep going," Flash says.

"Follow me… quick and quietly," Laura-Su says, and changing to a quiet tone.

The group quietly sneak down the halls until they reach the control room. Laura-Su and Flash look inside to see the Dark Eyes using the controls.

"There are a few Dark Eyes in there," Laura-Su quietly says.

"How are we going to get rid of them?" Tsunami asks.

"I'm quick enough! We can take 'em down before anyone can trigger an alarm!" Melody says.

"It reckless," Flash says.

Skye quietly says, "I guess I'll hang out here until you're done."

Yong -Ho smirks, "Actually Skye… you go in first, and make sure you fly in there."

"Huh?" Skye asks, looking confused.

Skye does what Yong-Ho says. He swirls his tail and flies inside. However, he beings to bounce across the wall. He ends up knocking out the Dark Eyes in a matter of seconds.

At the front door, Sonic, Mystic, and the cyborg twins look at the front door.

"The front gate was one thing, sire," Jacque says.

Then Belle says, "But we'd feel awful about wrecking your front door."

"I have to agree," Mystic says.

Just then, the front doors begin to open and Melody zooms out.

She happily says, "Come on in! The castle's fine!"

Everyone begins to head inside the castle with their own speed.

"Nice job, kiddo. The defensive grid is down?" Sonic replies.

Melody giggles, "Skye and Laura-Su are working on that now!"

Sonic speaks through the headset, "How are we doing Argyle? Any word from Sally?"

At their home, Argyle and Chomper are working on the computers.

Argyle answers, "Not yet sire, but I can confirm she's in the panic room. I'll keep paging her. Most of the Dark Presence is a mess right now. They know they're under attack, but they've got no idea who you are, how many, or where..."

"Hold on Argyle, I'm picking up something," Chomper says.

"Argyle? Chomper?" Sonic asks, through the headset.

"I can't tell what they're saying, but you need to get to the catacombs. Something's going on down there," Chomper says.

Sonic says, "That's where Maria's at right now."

"You don't think they know Maria is down there and Tikal is missing from down there?" Mystic asks.

"One thing at the time," Sonic says.

Then contacts to Laura-Su, "Laura-Su, we're at the rendezvous point. How's the defensive grid coming?"

In the defence grid, Laura-Su is tying up the unconscious Dark Eyes, while Skye is looking at the security system.

"Wrapping things up here… just a second," Laura-Su says, tying them up.

"Can you see what's going on below?" Sonic asks.

"No, that monitor was busted in the… er… scuffle," Laura-Su says.

"Sorry," Skye whispers.

"It's damaged alright," Flash says.

"And I don't think it can be fixed anytime soon," Tsunami says.

"It's fine," Laura-Su says.

"Can you shut the whole system down?" Laura-Su asks.

"Dad might be able to, but I'd need a manual," Skye shyly says.

"Then we'll do it my dad's way," Laura-Su says.

She then smashes the security system with her fist, "He wanted to redo the whole system anyway."

Soon enough, everyone have gather in the same place.

"We took care of that system good," Yong-Ho says.

"Good. We need to get down to the catacombs," Sonic says.

"Why?" Twinkle asks.

Before Sonic can answer, Argyle says, "I got through to the queen. Patching her through now…"

Argyle passes the communication so Sonic can talk to Sally. "Hey Sal, how are you and the kids?"

In the panic room, Sally and the twins are sitting on the couches. Silver is starting to wake up as the gas wears off.

"We're all fine, and Silver is coming around," Sally answers.

Manic happily shouts, "Dad! Dad! You were awesome! Everyone was amazing out there."

"Ah, the room's got monitors doesn't it?" Sonic asks.

"Sure does. You've been marvelous," Sally says.

"We're not done yet. Listen… something is going on in the catacombs and I'm afraid Maria is in trouble," Sonic says.

"What trouble?" Sally asks.

"One of the maids send Blackberry with a message saying that Tikal has been abducted again. Maria went to find out what happened to her and she suspects Eggman's responsible for this," Sonic says.

"I hope Maria's alright down there. Only the most dangerous threats to Mobius that had to be quarantined are down there now," Sally says.

"Dad! Hey dad!" Manic calls out.

"One sec Manic," Sonic says.

Then asks Sally, "Like what?"

"Well, E-107 Theta, the Anarchy Beryl Bomb, and…." Sally says.

But gasps to realize something.

"What is it Sally?" Sonic asks.

Sally manages to answers, "Sonic, you need to hurry down there. I think I know what Lien-Da's up to."

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"Because Maria's birth father, King Shadow, is placed down there at this very moment," Sally answers.

Sonic flinches in shock to hear Sally's statement. Sonic knows that Maria is in trouble now.

In the catacomb of Tikal or Tikaos chamber. Lien-Da and two of the Dark Presence are keeping watch while Maria is meeting her birth father for the first time.

"Um yeah, so this is going to be a little hard to explain. But for starts my name is Maria, and I'm your, uh, daughter," Maria says, sounding skeptic.

Maria covers her face with her hand, "That sounded less embarrassing in my head."

"It's okay Maria, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Shadow says, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. But this is the first time I met you. I mean, my mom and step-dad Sonic told me a lot about you. And Aunt Rouge told me that you both used to be a part of a time, but that's different than actually talking to you, Maria says. Then shows a sheepish smile on her face.

Shadow looks at his daughter, Maria and imagines seeing the human Maria's smiling back at him. Shadow then puts both hand on her shoulders, then pulls her to a hug. Maria becomes confused and feels… happy. She then wraps her arms around him.

"I… I always wanted to meet you," Maria says.

Shadow and Maria let go of their embrace to see each other.

Shadow actually shows a smile, and says, "And I'm glad to meet you, Maria."

Maria shows a smile on his face. And there is the smile that makes Shadow feel like he is seeing his old friend. It's strange, when he looks at his daughter, he sees his dearest friend as well.

Suddenly, they feel the ground shaking and booming sounds. The five in the room look around and wonder what's happening.

"What's going on?" Maria asks.

"Chao!" Blackberry scaredly says, and hides in Maria's bag.

One of the Presence says, "Lien-Da, king Sonic and the Freedom Fighters have taken control of the castle. What's more, Eggman's Badniks and battleships are attacking the city. He's making a move."

"What?!" Maria, Shadow, and Lien-Da exclaim in shock.

In the castle, everyone are feeling the ground shaking.

"What's going on?" Yong-Ho asks.

"I don't know, but something up," Laura-Su says.

Mystic says, "It's coming from outside."

"Hey guys," A familiar voice calls.

Sonic and the others turn ahead to see Maria and two others with her. This leads everyone to a shock.

"There's Maria, and she's safe," Twinkle happily says.

"Yeah, but… is that King Shadow?! But how?!" Laura-Su asks in shock.

"And Lien-Da's with her," Sonic says.

Maria, Shadow, and Lien-Da come to a halt to see Sonic and the others.

"Hye guys, glad to see you made it inside in one piece," Maria says.

"Yeah. Thanks to Skye bounce flying," Melody says.

Sonic comes to Maria, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and it's okay. Lien-Da and dad didn't hurt me, but we have a problem. Eggman is attacking the city," Maria says.

"Again?! I thought we took care of that guy yesterday," Twinkle groans.

"You can say that again y'all" Belle says.

Maria turns to see the new comers, "Belle? Jacque? And Flash, Tsunami, and Hurricane? I didn't know you were here."

"We were hoping to say hi, but this has put a stop to it," Flash says.

Lien-Da interrupts, "I hate to interrupt, but the city is being invaded."

"Right," Maria says.

Everyone head over there to the front gate to see Eggman's badniks attacking the cities from below, and the battle ships from above.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm hoping that this is the disaster that Silver is talking about," Maria says.

"He's here too? What is it this time?" Shadow asks with a stern look.

"You know him," Mystic asks.

"Long story, but now is not the time to worry about it. We must act quickly," Shadow says.

"I have to agree with Faker. Eggman is causing a lot more trouble than usual," Sonic says.

Maria becomes confused, "Faker?"

"Long story Maria. We still need to find where Tikal is," Sonic says.

Yong-Ho turns his head to see Lien-Da. Lien-Da looks back. They both would like to see each other, but now isn't a good time. Lien-Da takes out her binoculars and looks at the battle shops. At the bottom of one of the smaller airships, there is something glowing and hanging below it.

"I just found where Tikaos is. She's at the bottom of the largest ship of the fleet," Lien-Da says.

Maria says, "For the record, Tikal doesn't like being called that."

"What can we do? There seems to be a lot of badniks and battleships," Flash says.

Maria says, "We'll have to do a full scale attack. Sonic, you and everyone else has to stop the Badniks from destroying the city. I need a few volunteers to come with met stop Eggman's battleships and rescue Tikal."

Yong-Ho steps forward, "I'll go with you."

"And you can count on the Babylon Rogues to help you out," Flash says.

"You can bet on it," Hurricane says.

Maria then feels someone's hand on her shoulder. She quickly turns around to see King Shadow.

"You wanna come too?" Maria asks.

Shadow doesn't say a word, but simply nods his hand.

Maria smiles and hugs him, "Oh thank you dad."

Shadow is a bit surprised to be hug like this, but shows a small smile on his face. Then Maria lets go.

"Alright gang, let's save Mobotropolis!" Maria shouts.

On the streets of Mobotropolis, the Badniks are on a rampage. The citizens run and scream as they are trying to get away from the robots. The Badniks blast, punch, kick, and destroy everything in their path.

Just then, Sonic uses his spin attack at the multiple robots. Soon most of the Freedom Fighters are fighting off the robots. Belle uses her arm to blast them. Jacque uses his sword. Everyone also use their talents and weapons to attack and destroy the robots. Everyone in the Freedom Fighters are destroying any robot that is getting in their way. Many of the robots fight.

Sonic says, "There's still more robots to take out."

"Yeah. We need to do something," Belle says.

Lien-Da fires her rocket missile to destroy the Badnik, and says, "Don't worry, already call the Dark Presence to prepare a full scale evacuation."

"Thanks Ms. Lien-Da," Sugar replies.

"I sure hope Maria are doing okay up there," Sonic says.

Up in the sky, the Eggman air forces are ready to go. In one of the control rooms of the fleet. Eggman is manically laughing. Tikal is looking down at the city to see what is happening. She is very scared and hop help will come soon.

Suddenly, Eggman hears is alarm going on. He looks to see intruders are on the ship. On the sip is Maria and her group of Freedom Fighters. Just then, robots are coming out of opening of the deck, and the ship's missiles are aiming towards the intruders.

Eggman shouts, "Fire!"

The robots begin to fire their guns and missiles.

Maria shouts, "Alright team, let's move out."

With that Maria's team begin to dodge the attacks of the robots. Flash and his crew are on their extreme gears and take to the sky. Maira, Yong-Ho, and Shadow are taking the deck. They three use their chaos control and speed to destroy any robot that is coming out of them.

Maria says, "You guys keep the robots busy, I'll go after Eggman."

"Well do," Yong-Ho says. Suddenly a robot appears behind him.

But Shadows uses a chaos spear to attack it knocking it down.

Maria continues to use her jet shoes to zooms across the deck to get to Eggman and save Tikal. Just then, Eggman appears in a robot and launches missiles and bullets at Maria. Maria dodges, spin, and jump in the air.

Which irritates Eggman, "Why you little…"

Eggman launches rockets and bullets at Maria, but the princess skates as fast as she can and dodging the bullets. She then goes through a hall.

Eggman launches a mechanical arm as he shouts, "You're not getting away!"

Maria continues to run down the halls as the bullets and missile hit the ground. She turns back to see the robotic arm. She tries to get away, but grabs her and pulls her back to Eggman's machine. Maria tries to break free, but it's too hard. She suddenly calms down and then all seven chaos emeralds appear. Eggman try to grab them, but it's too late.

Maria shouts, "Chaos wing!"

Maria transform into a super form with her white wings. Maria spin through the robot.

Eggman ejects as he says, "Uh oh, time to go!"

Eggman uses the hover ball to carry him away from the ship. However, Maria is chasing after him. Eggman flies through the halls and closes the hatches, but Maria is able to break through all of them. The super chaos power cause the ship to be blown up. Eggman manages to escape to the small ship where Tikal is being used for a decoration.

The hovercraft falls to the ground knocking Eggman out and lands on the floor. Maria burst from the floor and floating in the air glowing gold.

Eggman panic, "M-Maria! I-I'm sorry! R-really! L-look go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf! I swear! Just give me a chance!"

"That's good. Glad to see you've learned your lesson for once. Now release Tikal, before I'm going to turn your ship to scrap metal," Maria firmly says.

Eggman looks up as he hold a button.

With a smirk, he presses it, "Gotcha!"

Suddenly robotic pillars begin to be lift into the air.

"Wha?" Maria excliams.

She tries to get away, but a force field appears preventing her to do so. Then Maria is pushed towards the middle and hold by electric restrains Maria tries to break free, but her super form is not helping her at all.

Eggman laughs maniacally as he is lifted up and to the control panels. Eggman then presses another button that causes electric waves from five lasers to electrocute Maria, making her scream in agony. She then reverse back to her original form and the emeralds swirl around her. Eggman smirks to see that his plan is working.

Outside the ship, Shadow and the others are able to destroy the robots, but hear screaming.

"What's going on?" Tsunami asks.

Yong-Ho turns to the ship that has Tikal. He then sees light and hears the screaming.

Yong-Ho gasps, "Maria's in trouble!"

"Come on," Shadow says.

Yong-Ho and the Rogues follow him.

Maria continues to scream as she tries to reach the chaos emeralds.

Eggman laughs, "I've waited a long time for this!"

Eggman presses the button that cause the beams to suck the emerald's energy and Maria's energy from Maria's body. The energy of both chaos energy flow through the pipe and reach Tikal. Tikal starts to feel the chaos energy that is giving her terrible pain.

Tikal screams, "No! Too much! Too much!"

In the ship, Eggman's machine continue to suck the chaos energy.

Eggman says in triumph, "Success! A brilliant success! By the power of the chaos emeralds and your chaos energy, I'll be able to control Tikaos and use her power to take over the world! Eggmanland will finally come to be!"

Maria gasps in shock. She knows what will happen if she gets too much. She needs to break free.

At the bottom of the ship, Tikal is starting to grow big as she screams, "Not again! Losing Contrrrol!"

Maria feels her powers are starting to fade, and hears Tikal screaming. Maria knows she has one chance of escape. Maria focus the energy she has and feels a strong energy from herself and the emeralds.

Finally, Maria shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

She creates a powerful blast that destroys the machine and the control panel. The blast cause the container Tikal is in to fall out and crashes into the castle. Just then, the container breaks and Tikal begins to group bigger and bigger.

At the bottom of the city, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are able to destroy all the robots. Suddenly, they hear an earthquake.

Laura-Su asks, "Sire, you're a veteran hero, is that a good sign?"

"That's never a good sign," Sonic answers.

Suddenly, there is an earthquake that is making parts of the road break apart.

"It's coming from the castle," Mystic says.

Everyone hurry back to the castle to see what is happening. When they reach it, they can see the Dark Presence running away in fear. Everyone gasp in shock to see what is happening.

Sonic turns to Belle, "Remember how you didn't want to wreck the front door?"

Bell nods her head.

"You can stop worrying about it now," Sonic answers.

Everyone are confronted by a bluish-green monster with tentacles and sharp teeth. The monster cries out and water are heading towards the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tikaos Trouble

Stunned to see the disastrous monster with the water heading to the city. Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters are seeing it attacking the castle.

Belle says, "As papa might say… 'mon dieu.'"

"Sho' nuff," Jacque agrees.

"Oh no…" Laura-Su says.

"Anybody got any idea what that thing is and why it's wrecking my castle?" Sonic asks.

"It's Tikhaos… the poor dear…" Laura-Su says.

"'Tikhaos?' As in Tikal plus Chaos?" Sonic a sks.

"Exactly," Laura-Su say.

Jacque turns to Sonic and asks, "You do not recall the Ixis resurgence or the Elemental war?"

"No. I kind of wrote myself out of the timeline when I went back to fix it. Sue me," Sonic says.

Laura-Su steps in, "To summarized… the spirit Tikal had to fuse with the water God Chaos and became a very unstable being, especially when exposed to chao energy. And I'm sensing a lot of chaos energy in her. We had to seal her away for everyone's protection. So how did she get that much chaos energy?"

"I'm willing to bet Eggman has something to do with it. Not even the Dark Presence would so something like this," Lien-Da says.

"None of that matters right now. We've got a city… and a planet to save… we'll find out how this happen later," Sonic says.

Back in the airship, Yong-Ho, Shadow and the Rogues hurry inside to see what has happen. When they hurry inside, they gasp in shock to see a lab inside is destroyed. Eggman groans as he is unconscious. What shocked them the most is to see Maria laying on the ground with the emeralds turn gray.

"Maria!" Yong-Ho screams.

The Rogues deal with Eggman while Shadow and Yong-Ho check on Maria. Shadow looks stunned to see the unconscious Maria. It reminds him of what happened to his friend Maria, the day she has been shot down. Shadow slowly lifts Maria and holds her in his arms.

"Maria," Shadow says in thought.

Maria groans and slowly opens his eyes. She slowly turns her head to see Shadow.

"Dad…" Maria quietly speaks.

"It's okay Maria, you're safe now," Shadow says.

"But… the emeralds…" Maria softly says.

Yong-Ho picks up all seven emeralds that have lost their power, "What happened? The emeralds doesn't have their glow."

"It was… Eggman… he used… a strange machine… to syphon the emeralds and my chaos energy to Tikal. I manage to destroy the machine… but not enough to stop the emeralds powers from being drained," Maria weakly says.

"So what what happened?" Yong-Ho says.

"We got to stop Tikal. We need to get rid of the chaos energy she has," Maria says.

"And we will. But first, we need to get you somewhere to rest," Yong-Ho says.

Shadow picks up Maria while Yong-Ho puts the emeralds in his bag. The three Rogues secure Eggman, and take him back as well. Then all five of them leave the ship together. Back at the castle, Sonic and the others are trying to come up with a plan to stop Tikaos before damages can be done.

"Okay… on a scale of zero to perfect, how strong is she? Because Maria still has the chaos emeralds," Sonic asks.

"Near perfect, but not invincible. If we can keep her stationary and war her down, I might be able to use the 'Tikal's prayer' spell to calm her," Laura-Su says.

"Cool," sonic says.

He then gets in touch with Argyle and Chomper, "Guys? Can you still read me?"

"Can't stop the signal, sire. What do you want me to do?" Argyle asks.

"Get in touch with the E.S.T. Start them organizing an evacuation of portal," Sonic says.

"One step ahead of you sire. They were already on crowd control from this morning," Argyle says.

"The giant water monster helps too," Chomper says.

"Good to know. Laura-Su, take the Freedom Fighters and Stall Tikhaos," Sonic says.

"M-me? You want me running the show?" Laura-Su asks in shock.

"There's nobody better, guardian. You and Yong-Ho are Maria's second and third in command after all. I need to rescue my family from my crumbling castle," Sonic says.

"Hoo-boy… okay," Jacques, Belle, I want you on frontal assault. Keep her from moving forward," Laura-Su says.

"You can count on us, miss," Jaque says.

"Oui, capitaine," Belle says.

Laura-Su, "Everyone… can I ask you guys to run interference?"

"Oh I'll run all alright. That thing won't know where I came from," Melody says.

"And we'll what we can too," Mystic says.

Everyone else nod their heads in reply.

Laura-Su shout, "Freedom Fighters… Go!"

Heading to the castle, Maria is being cared by Shadow while the Rouges handle Eggman. Yong-Ho is keeping an eye. Just then, Tikaos begins to swing it's tentacles around like crazy.

"Woah! What is happening here?" Flash asks.

"I don't know, but this is crazier than one of the temple we went to," Tsunami says.

"Guys, focus here. I see a place for us to land" Yong-Ho says.

Everyone follow Yong-Ho to a safe building to land on. Sonic jumps on the falling debris until he reaches the panic room.

Sonic calls out, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Are you guys alright?" Sonic asks as the twins run up to their father for a hug.

"We're fine, daddy," Sonia answers.

"We're fine, did you see that awesome monster that came out of the castle! What was that?" Manic asks in excitement.

Sonic and Sally then pull each other to a hug.

"Don't worry about the castle, hom. Just a minor fixer-upper," sonic says.

"Pushing fifty and you haven't changed one iota," Sally says.

"King Hedgehog, thank you," Sonic says.

Silver has finally awaken from his rest.

"Good morning sleepy head," Sonic remarks.

"Ergh… I told you this would happen," Silver says.

Sonic asks, "Does this match the type of ruination in your future?"

"Pocket of civilization struggling against a global sea that seems to have a grudge? Yeah. I'd say this fits," Silver answers.

Sonic lifts Sally in bridal style as he says, "Well Laura-Su and the Freedom Fighters are on the case. Are you back to full power?"

"I… um… close enough?" Silver skeptical answers.

"Good," Sonic says.

He turns to the twins, and says, "Okay kids, it's time to play follow the leader! Do just like I do and we'll go down the castle, okay?"

"Okay," Sonia answers.

"On the outside?! Awesome!" Manic says, amazed by the fun.

"This I remember, oh boy…" Sally mutters.

Just then, the family jump out of the building and begin to slide down the water. Silver uses his psychic powers to levitate himself down. The twins are having a blast.

Manic says, "I bet I can get down faster!"

"Nuh-uh! I can," Sonia says.

"Sonia! Manic! Not now kids! Just follow daddy," Sonic says.

"Sorry dad," The twins reply.

All three land on the solid debris, and are using them like surfboards

Sonic can see his kids are doing a good job following him, "You're doing great! Keep it up!"

"Are you there Argyle? Chomper? I could use an update," Sonic says.

"Sorry sire. There's a lot of com-traffic right now…" Argyle says.

Argyle says, "The Echidna Security Team says evacuation of portal is slow, but it could be worse. Busses are already en route to Echidnaopolis, and they're preparing shuttles to escape the city."

"Tikaos is right on the city limits, but the damage has been pretty minimal so far… no injuries. That's thank to the Freedom Fighters. They've managed to stop her advance, but they're doing all they can to not get killed out there," Chomper says.

"I'm trying to get in touch with any of the Chaotix around the world for back-up, vut no luck so far," Argyle says.

Chomper says, "Get this, The Dark Presence are also able to help with the evacuation under Lien-Da's orders. They also said that they've freed Mister and Missus Prower and anyone of the old Freedom Fighters they trapped so we'll have some back-up soon."

"Have you heard anything from Yong-Ho or the Rogues?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. they have landed on one of the buildings close to you. You should meet them there," Chomper says.

Sonic looks around the area to find them. He then notices a few figures on top of the building. Sonic sees them and make his way to the building.

On the ground and the air, the Freedom Fighters are trying to stop Tikaos as fast as they can. So far, things are not working. Belle and Melody has to help their brothers get out of the way. The ones who can fly are getting scared of the mysterious water creature."

Laura-Su reaches Tikal's monstrous form," Tikaos! Tikal! I know you can hear me! You can stop this! You're better than this!"

But Tikaos smacks Laura-Su with her tentacle and almost knocks her out.

Suddenly someone catches her, "Don't give it up yet guardian. You're holding your own out there."

"Buh… Miles?" Laura-Su weary says, after getting hit on the head.

Laura-Su regains herself, and both her and Tails give it a hard hit. Mina comes along and helps the children out.

"You both sure are sure growing up so fast. However, you don't expect me to let you continue to do all this craziness so much until you're older," Mina says.

"Oh mom," Melody says.

Skye giggles in reply.

On one of the high buildings, Yong-Ho, Shadow and the Rogues are keeping an eye out on Maria and Eggman. Yong-Ho and the Rogues have their mysterious.

"What do you think happen to the chaos emeralds?" Flash asks.

"I don't know, but it looks like the emeralds have been drained of their powers. Maria said that Eggman drained all of its power including hers," Yong-Ho says.

Hurricane angrily says, "Eggman really done it this time."

"And I'll bet he knows how to get this to stop," Tsunami says.

Yong-Ho turns his head, "I'm worried about Maria, but there's someone else I'm worried about as well."

Yong-Ho look to see Shadow has been holding Maria for the longest time. Meeting his daughter for the first time is a surprising encounter, but seeing her hurt is another. Also, Yong-Ho can tell that something else is going on in Shadow's mind. Shadow continues to hold on to her and looks at her face.

"Maria," Shadow says in thought.

Maria moves her head, and soon opens her eyes," Tikal…"

Maria then begins to move and tries to sit up. Soon as she is able to sit, Maria clutches her head in pain. Maria then begins to stand on her feet, but her legs are wobbling.

"I… I gotta save… Tikal," Maria says, groggy.

Yong-Ho helps Maria, "Maria, you can't fight in the condition you're in."

"He's right. You're too weak to take on Tikal and the emeralds lost their power," Tsunami says.

Maria leaves Yong-Ho and begins to walk to the edge of the building.

"But Tikal is suffering. She's going out of control I… I gotta… do something," Maria says, finally reach the end of the building.

To everyone's shock, she is trying to climb on the edge.

"What are you doing?! Get down from there!" Flash screams.

"But Tikal needs me. I gotta do something," Maria says.

Before she can get off the building. Shadow grabs Maria and holds her in his arms.

"Not in the condition you're in. You're still too weak to fight. Eggman's machine drained your chaos energy and the chaos emeralds'. You have to stay here and rest," Shadow says.

"But…" Maria weakly speaks.

"No buts Maria, you're staying here," Yong-Ho says.

Maria feels hopeless, but she's still very weak to move.

"Yong-Ho!" A voice calls out.

Everyone look behind to see Sonic holding Sally, the twins, and Silver landing on the building. Sonic puts Sally down on the ground.

"There you are, we were getting…" Sonic says.

Sonic Sally and Silver gasp in shock to see Maria looking so weak and tired. What's more the emeralds are black and lost their glow and color. Sally and Silver are stunned to see Shadow standing before them.

"Wha… what happened to Maria?! What happened to the chaos emeralds?!" Silver asks in shock.

Suddenly, everyone hears a ground sound and turn to see Eggman has awaken. Yong-Ho walk towards Eggman with his fists. Eggman flinches in fright to see Yong-Ho's furry on his face.

"I believe he can give you all the details," Yong-Ho says.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Finally There's Peace

On the building, Eggman is being interrogated by Sonic and the other adults. More like Shadow is threatening him with a chaos spear close to his face. Sally and Yong-Ho are tending to Maria. She is unhard, but is still weak and tired. Sally holds Maria very tight showing a worried look on her face.

Eggman says, "So you see, I've decided to use a power chaos syphon to use the power of the chaos emeralds to make Tikaos grow and I created a special collar for me to control her. But thanks to Maria's use of chaos energy, the machine was destroyed and Tikaos is now rampaging the city. I needed strong chaos energy and I know it isn't enough, so I thought if I can get someone to use the emeralds to unleash their energy, it will be possible to collect the energy I need."

"Does anyone know what he means by it?" Hurricane asks.

Tsunami facepalm her head.

"He means that he needs the chaos emeralds' power to control Tikaos. However, it seems that his machine can't absorb them in their normal state. He need to come up with a way for the emeralds to unleash their full power. Eggman will be able to feed the chaos energy to Tikaos by draining all of the chaos emerald's power from Maria's body," Shadow says.

Hearing this is shocking, but also so logical.

Sonia worried look at Maria, "Sounds like it could really hurt Maria."

"And I'm afraid the machine caused a lot of physical damage to her body and energy," Silver says.

Sally clutches Maria and very upset to see her hurt like this. Luckily Maria is up and glad to see her mother.

"It's okay mom, I… I think I'll be alright," Maria says with a weak smile.

"Just get some rest sweetie," Sally says.

"How are we supposed to stop Tikaos when she has Maria's energy?" Flash asks.

"That's something we need to figure out," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Sonic hears Argyle from the head set, "Sire?! It's Argyle!"

"Go ahead," Sonic says.

"They've got Tikaos stationary, but I don't know if they can keep this kind of assault," Argyle says

"Patch me through to Laura-Su," Sonic says.

Argyle managers to get Sonic to Laura-Su

"Laura. It's Sonic. We know how Tikaos got all the chaos energy. Eggman used a syphonizing machine to drain the emeralds' power from Maria and is now weak from it. With the machine destroyed, we need to find another way to stop this. What do we need to do to bring her down?" Sonic says.

"That's awful. Poor Maria and Tikal, so that's how Tikal got so much energy. The problem is that we're not waking her enough. We need to take the fight out of her or she'll just endure us," Laura-Su says.

Laura-Su dodges, the tentacle, "I think the ritual will be enough for me to calm her down, but we need all chaos emeralds and Maria right by their side when it happens. If Maria can focus, she might be able to give herself and the emeralds back their power."

Suddenly, Manic has an idea, "Dad! Hey dad! Why don't you hit it in the brain like before?

"Before?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. When you fought perfect chaos when you were young," Sonia says.

"'When I was young.' Ouch," Sonic says, feeling a bit unsease.

Sally says, "Your biggest fans do have a point."

"And a plan, at that," Sonic says.

Then Sonic says, "Granted, there was a little more involved in that fight, but this isn't perfect chaos and it's not like fighting water spirit monster things is an exact science. Argyle! Chomper Patch me through to everyone."

Argyle and Chomper are able to get through to everyone.

"Alright everyone here's the plan, so everyone listen. I need a clear shot at Tikaos' head. I need everyone to clear a path for me. If I can get up enough speed from behind this hit, then it'll be the only shot we need to finish this," Sonic informs everyone.

Sonic turns to see Shadow. He can see Shadow staring at Maria in Sally's arm.

Sonic walks to Shadow, "Shadow."

Shadoe turns to Sonic.

"I know we had uh, bitter history and I know you do your own thing, but you need to listen. You're going to do the most important part. You have to be the one to get Maria to Tikaos with the emeralds. After striking her, Laura-Su will use the Tikal ritual to heal her, you need to be there when she does that," Sonic says.

Sonic then walks to Maria, "Maria, I know you still tired from what happened, but you need to change your energy and the emeralds' energy. It will be enough for you to get yours and the emeralds powers back. Can you do that?"

Maria nods her head.

Sonic pick up Maria and passes her to Shadow. Shadow looks at Maria who is showing a small smile on her face. Shadow can't help, but smile a little.

"Alright everyone let's move out," Sonic says.

Sonic, Yong-Ho, Silver, and the Rogues take off to take Tikaos down. Shadow uses his jet shows to fly off with Maria in his arms. Sally and the twins watch as they see the action from the roof.

The Freedom Fighters from high and low begin to attack the tentacle of Tikaos and move them out of the way.

Silver uses his telekinesis to move two of them out of way.

He is very determined to stop this catastrophe, "No one dies today. I'll save my time… I'll save the past… I'll save everyone!"

In the air, Miles and others punch and kick the tentacles out of the way. Sonic begins to run on Tika's back. Shadow flies around with Maria holding on top him. Yong-Ho makes sure to stay with them. When one is about to hit them, a rocket missile hits the tentacle. The three look to see Lien-Da holding rocket blaster.

"Mom?" Yong-Ho surprisingly asks.

"Keep going!" Lien-Da cries.

Yong-Ho nods his head, "Right."

Yong-Ho continue to punch and kick any tentacles that gets in their way.

Sonic continues to run on Tikaos' back and is going to aim for the head.

"Almost there…" Sonic says in thought.

But then Tikaos turns her head to see Sonic close by.

"Oh crud…" Sonic replies.

Tikaos launches her laser eyes at Sonic, making scream, "No!"

Sonic begins to fall after being basted by Tikaos. Suddenly, two blurs of pink and blue zooms by.

"Who…" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, the two blurs strike Tikaos from the top of her mouth through her head. The two blurs reveal to be Manic and Sonia using their super speed combined as they hold hands.

"We did it!" Manic cheers.

"We saved the day!" Sonia says.

Tikaos begins to sink down into the water. Shadow is able to see a bright glow and flies down with Maria in his arms. When they both are close to the light, Maria and the emeralds in the bags begin to glow. Maria soons feels fully awake and her energy begins to come back.

Shadow turns to Maria, "Are you ready?"

"Let's do it," Maria answers with a nod.

Shadow floats down closer to the glowing light. Suddenly, Maria and the emeralds begin to glide away from Shadow and into the light. Once in the light, Maria focus her chaos energy along with the emeralds. Soon, the emeralds begin to go back to their original selves.

Laura-Su and Yong-Ho use their chaos energy to syphon the water as they chant, "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power enriched by the heat. The server exists to unify the chaos,"

Maria continues to focus her energy as she resit the Tikal ritual as well. Soon, the chaos emeralds begin to glow and regain their power. Maria gains her super form with her white wings.

She then shouts, "Chaos Control!"

As doing so, something begins to happen to Tikaos. Tikaos transform into a green ball, then they both split into two different ones. One is blue, the other is yellow. Finally, the orbs change forms. Suddenly, a bright white glow blind everyone and then disappears. Everyone who has been in the air are able to land on the grand safely. Sally and surprisingly Eggman rush over to see what is happening.

When everyone look, they become shock. They see two beings. One of them is Chaos, the water god and keeper of the chaos. The other is Tikal, and surprisingly has a physical body.

"Is that Tikal?" Lien-Da asks in shock.

"Yes, but… she and Chaos are not fused anymore. And Tikal now receives a physical form," Laura Su says.

"At least it's all over and everything is back to normal," Sonic says.

Silver float down with his power and is holding Sonia and Manic as well.

Sonic says, "Thanks for catching my kids."

"Well, with their speed, it's almost impossible," Silver says.

"Boy were we ever," Sonia says.

"Let's do it again," Manic says.

"So that that clear the disaster from your time?" sonic asks.

"For now," Silver asks.

He looks around, and asks, "Where are Shadow and Maria?"

"Over here!" Yong-Ho's voice calls out.

Everyone turn to see Yong-Ho holding the chaos emeralds in his hands, and Shadow holding Maria in his arms. He then puts her down on her feet. Luckily, Maria is able to stand on her feet now. Blackberry flies to Maria and gives her a hug with glee.

They look ahead to see Sally running towards them. Maria smiles and runs towards her mother.

"Maria!" Sally happily says.

"Mom," Maria says with a smile.

The two run toward each other until they hug each other with smiles in their faces.

"Oh Maria, you had me scared there," Sally says.

"I'm sorry mom," Maria says.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Sally says.

Maria and Sally continue to hug each other with smiles on their faces. Yong-Ho smiles to see Maria and Yong-Ho together.

"Yong-Ho," A woman's voice speaks up.

Yong-Ho turns to see Lien-Da. The two stare at each other for the longest time

Yong-Ho eyes widens, "Mom?"

Lien-Da and Yong-Ho give each other a hug with a smile on their face. Sonic and the others watch to see the smiles on the two pairs faces.

Maria lets go of her mother.

"Maria, I am so proud you," Sally says.

"Thanks, but I had a lot help, especially dad," Maria says.

But when she turns her head, she can see Shadow is gone. Maria look around to see if she can find him. She look to see a piece of a red cape going in the alley. Maria runs after it and turns in the alley. She turns left to see her father, Shadow.

"Dad! Where are you going?" Maria asks.

"I'm afraid that I have to leave the city," Shadow answers.

"Why?" Maria asks.

Shadow walks to Maria and then gives her a hug, "Maria, I know you might not understand, but I've did thing that others won't agree with. I tried to lead by example. I tried to bring peace by force. I promised them peace. And yet, no one seems to see that."

"You really think that. Well, I think otherwise. Sure there are a few who doesn't want peace one way or another, but there are many who want peace too. When the Black Arms defeated, everyone worked together to get the city back on track, and I'm sure they'll do the same now. It's like Sonic said we'll be able to maintain peace with love, trust, and respect and do it with understanding, patients and honesty. Of course, I learned there are some cases we will need show them even if it's force like with Eggman and Tikaos," Maria says.

"Sounds a bit childish," Shadow says.

"True, but I guess what I mostly learned that sometimes, you have to fight for peace. It's like what Sonic and my mom did a long time to go. I'll bet you even tried to fight for peace too," Maria says with a smile.

Shadow turns his head to see the smile that makes him feels warm. He then imagines seeing the human girl Maria's image.

Shadow calmly says, "I see… you want to be sure everyone want peace too, and you also have to fight for it. I have to find my own way for peace, even if it involves me leaving."

"I understand. I hope you'll come back again someday," Maria says.

Shadow says, "Maybe I will."

Shadow then disappears to thin air leaving Maria in the alley. Maria is sad that he decides to leave, but feels that he'll come back someday.

A few days later, everyone are still fixing up the city from the Tikaos incident. In the chamber in the catacombs, Maria and her friends are able to turn the catacombs into a place for Tikal and Chaos to live. The room Tikaos chamber lives is used to store the chaos emeralds.

Everyone are now in the garden behind the palace. Maria and her friends are helping Tikal feel at home and get used to her physical form. Yong-Ho is being with his family and now his mother Lien-Da is with them.

Yong-Ho and Maria walk together in the garden where they stand by a bush of roses. The two lean over and give each other a kiss full of their love. After that, the two then give each other a hug. Peace is in a working progress of the city, but as long as everyone works together, it will come very soon and for a long time.


End file.
